


World War Z

by obeyxlarry



Series: always in my heart - recueil de one-shot [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Violence, World War Z AU, feminisation hehe, inspiré du film du même nom, louis va avoir un bébé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeyxlarry/pseuds/obeyxlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand j'ai décidé d'enfin avoir des enfants avec Louis, si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, je n'aurais jamais accepté. J'aurais empêché Louis d'avoir un enfant, mais je ne suis pas clairvoyant, je ne peux pas prévoir le futur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World War Z

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : mpreg (un garçon va avoir un bébé!) - violence (Titre inspiré du film World War Z (pas le livre). L'histoire est inspiré du film aussi!)

Quand j’ai décidé d’enfin avoir des enfants avec Louis, si j’avais su ce qui allait arriver, je n’aurais jamais accepté. J’aurais empêché Louis d’avoir un enfant, mais je ne suis pas clairvoyant, je ne peux pas prévoir le futur.

                                               

…

 

Mon matin commença normalement. Louis me réveilla doucement vers 6 heures du matin, j’allais me brosser les dents et prendre ma douche et ensuite je revenais dans la chambre où Louis m’attendait. Je l’embrassais sur la bouche et sur son ventre qui était rendu énorme à 8 mois de grossesse. On descendait ensuite à la cuisine où j’allais chercher le journal pendant qu’il commençait à préparer le déjeuner.

 

— Haz, il faut que tu montes le berceau en fin de semaine, je veux que tout soit prêt pour le bébé.

— Le bébé, il a un nom, tu sais Lou? demandais-je.

— Je sais, mais je ne dirai pas son nom tant qu’il ne sera pas né.

 

Je levai les yeux vers Louis. Il était tellement magnifique et depuis qu’on avait appris la nouvelle, Louis resplendissait, rien ne pouvait lui enlever le sourire! Il ne se plaignait jamais des maux de dos ou de ses pieds qui ne rentraient plus dans sa paire de souliers préférés. Présentement, il ne portait qu’une paire de boxers qui pendait dangereusement sur ses hanches et il portait une de ses paires de bas à drôle de motif (aujourd’hui les motifs étaient des bonhommes sourires). Il ne portait pas de gilet, car il n’aimait pas se sentir confiné dans ceux-ci depuis que son ventre avait pris de l’expansion.

 

— Reviens-tu tard ce soir? Me questionna Louis.

— J’ai une réunion importante à **l’ONU. On** doit discuter de ce qui est arrivé en Corée récemment, je n’en sais pas plus. Tu vas aller à ton écographie tantôt.

— Oui, je vais y aller en taxi, étant donné que je ne peux pas vraiment conduire dans cet état, dit Louis en se pointant.

 

Je riais un peu. Louis me donna mon assiette et m’embrassa avant d’aller s’assoir sur la chaise d’en face avec un peu de difficulté. Nous mangeâmes en discutant des nouvelles et de nos prochaines vacances dès que le bébé allait être né et être capable de faire ses nuits. Après avoir fini de manger, je me levai et j’allai porter mon assiette dans l’évier et j’embrassai Louis une dernière fois et je partis au siège de l’ONU.

 

…

 

Durant le trafic, j’écoutais de la musique un peu, depuis que Louis savait que le bébé pouvait entendre tout ce qui arrivait, il avait banni les sacres et avait aussi commencé à jouer de la musique classique seulement partout. Dans la voiture, la radio et même sur son cellulaire. Il y avait maintenant beaucoup de chansons classiques.

 

Les voitures avaient toutes arrêté de bouger, les klaxons et les cris retentissaient de partout. Normalement, j’aurais fait parti de cens gens qui criaient et klaxonnaient, mais Louis me disait tout le temps que j’avais beau crié, la circulation ne déboucherait pas plus tôt. À un certain moment, je débarquai de la voiture quand je vis une vague de monde courir vers moi. Je me demandais ce qui arrivait jusqu’à ce que j’aperçoive des corps se mouvoir d’une drôle de manière. Leurs membres étaient positionnés d’une drôle de manière. Leurs bras et leurs jambes étaient pliés, il marchait en trainant une de leur jambe par en arrière, leur mâchoire avait pris une nouvelle forme et leurs yeux leur **sortaient** par la tête.

 

Je tournais la tête vers une famille qui venait de se faire attaquer par un zombie et je vis l’homme sortir de sa voiture après avoir été mordu. J’ai commencé à compter. 1… 2… Son corps commença à convulsionner. 3… 4… 5… Sa peau vira d’une couleur verdâtre. 6… 7… 8... Ses membres commencèrent à prendre une nouvelle forme. 9… 10… C’était comme s’il reprenait possession de son corps et cerveau qu’il se tourna et attaqua sa famille qui était encore dans le van. C’était horrible, voir un père de famille se retourner pour attaquer sa propre famille.

 

Les cris me sortirent de mes pensées. J’ai commencé à courir et je suis rentré dans l’immeuble et j’ai aussitôt commencé à monter sur le toit pour voir ce qui se passait. Arrivé en haut de l’immeuble, je penchais ma tête pour voir ce qui arriva. Les créatures mordaient tout ce qu’il pouvait. Ça courrait de partout, le monde abandonnait leur voiture et essayait de se réfugier. En me penchant pour avoir une vue plus proche de ce qui arrivait. Des débris de l’immeuble tombèrent sur une des créatures. Elles levèrent la tête et m’aperçurent et commencèrent à rentrer dans l’immeuble.

 

Je savais qu’il fallait que je commence à courir. Je sautais d’immeuble en immeuble pour me rendre à l’immeuble de l’ONU quand mon téléphone commença à sonner.

 

— Louis! dis-je en répondant au téléphone.

— Non, c’est Thierry! Où es-tu Harry?

— J’essaie d’échapper à ces créatures, elles m’ont aperçu.

 

Je décollais le téléphone de mon oreille pour sauter sur un autre immeuble. J’ai retourné ma tête et je vis des zombies je pense qu’on peut les appeler continuer de courir et tomber dans le vide.

 

— Qu’est-ce qui arrive Thierry?

— Pas le temps pour les explications. Dis-moi sur quel immeuble tu es!

— Est-ce que Louis vous a contacté?

— Non Harry! Quel immeuble?

 

J’ai regardé en bas de l’immeuble pour apercevoir une enseigne.

 

— Le café où on va manger des fois, je pense.

— On envoie un hélicoptère.

 

Les zombies avaient arrêté de me poursuivre et j’attendais l’hélicoptère qu’avait envoyé Thierry. Cinq minutes plus tard, une échelle descendit devant moi, je l’ai attrapée et on va ensuite monter dans l’hélicoptère. J’avais juste hâte de partir de cet enfer qu’était devenue cette ville et de savoir si Louis allait bien.

 

…

 

— Harry enfin. Bienvenu aux nouveaux quartiers généraux.

 

Je regardais autour de moi. Nous étions dans un bunker sur une base militaire. Ça courrait de partout, des gens criaient dans un coin, des soldats surveillaient des radars et tout le monde se promenait d’un poste à l’autre.

 

— Là-bas, c’est l’équipe de virologue qui essaie de nous expliquer ce qui arrive, dit Thierry en pointant un petit groupe qui avait l’air en plein débat.

— L’homme qui est au bout de la table, c’était le meilleur de sa promotion. C’est lui qui nous a donné la meilleure explication jusqu’à présent.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est? demandais-je.

— Une sorte de zombie. Quand on se fait mordre par un infecté, on en devient un nous aussi. Ils attaquent tout le monde sans exception. Apparemment ça provenait de Corée, on était censé en parler aujourd’hui, mais bon ils nous ont devancés.

 

Qu’on me dise ceci, ça me fait penser encore plus à Louis. Pas de pitié pour les zombies. J’espère qu’il va bien, je sais que s’il se fait attaquer, il ne pourra pas courir comme tous ces gens que j’ai vus dans la vue.

 

— Officier Styles, on a un certain Louis qui veut vous parler! cria un soldat avec un téléphone dans sa main.

 

Je courus jusqu’au soldat et lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

 

— Lou? demandai-je.

— Harry qu’est-ce qui se passe. J’écoutais les nouvelles quand ils ont annoncé une attaque sur la ville et qu’il fallait rester chez nous et faire le moins de bruit possible.

— C’est une attaque Lou. Est-ce que toi et le bébé vous allez bien?

— Il n’arrête pas de bouger, je pense qu’il sent mon stresse.

— N’oublie pas ce que le docteur a dit. Le stress peut provoquer l’accouchement. On va venir te chercher bientôt d’accord? En attendant, essaie d’aller dans le bunker.

— D’accord. Je t’aime Harry ne fait pas de chose trop dangereuse, ce que je vais dire est un peu égoïste, mais on a besoin de toi moi et le bébé.

— Je sais bébé, je vais faire attention. Je t’aime!

 

Je raccrochais le téléphone. J’étais tellement content d’avoir installé le bunker. Ce que j’ai appris à force de travailler aux Nations Unies, c’était que la sécurité du monde ne tenait qu’à un fil et qu’on ne savait jamais quand une attaque comme celle-ci pouvait arriver.

 

— On doit aller chercher Louis, dis-je à Thierry et le capitaine qui venait d’arriver proche de nous.

— Non Styles, on a besoin de vous. Vous êtes la clé de nos problèmes aucune chance que vous alliez le sauver, me dit le Capitaine.

— On va vous expliquer le plan d’attaque et ensuite on vous envoie avec le virologue pour avoir plus d’information sur comment on peut les tuer et éviter de se faire tuer nous aussi.

 

Je fais tout pour ne pas perdre les nerfs. Ça ne fait même pas une heure que je suis arrivé et j’avais juste envie de partir et d’aller retrouver Louis.

 

 _— Je n’irai pas là-bas tant que je n’ai pas Louis,_ dis-je en gardant mon calme le plus possible.

— Impossible Styles, ça ne ferait que tout retarder. Il faut trouver la solution le plus tôt possible. Le président vient juste de mourir. La société telle qu’on l’a connaissait n’existe plus, vous êtes notre seul espoir, répondit le Capitaine.

 

Je me suis tourné vers Thierry, je l’ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui ai dit :

 

— Vous ne m’enverrez pas dans cet enfer, sans savoir que mon mari et mon bébé ne sont pas en sécurité.

— Va te reposer un peu Harry, on a des lits dans une salle reculée, me répondit Thierry en soufflant un peu.

 

Un soldat arriva à côté de nous et m’escorta jusqu’à un lit de camp. Je me suis couché sur le lit et j’ai commencé à contempler le plafond. J’espérais vraiment qu’il n’arriverait rien à Louis, je savais que je ne pourrais pas savoir s’il était encore en vie tant que nous ne l’aurions pas sauvé. Le bunker ne laissait passer aucun signal sauf la radio pour pouvoir ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. Chaque mois, je m’assurais que tout allait bien au bunker et qu’il y avait tout ce qu’on voulait. Depuis que je savais pour le bébé, j’avais pris le soin de mettre tout le matériel pour surveiller Louis et m’assurer que l’accouchement se passerait bien si on avait besoin de rester **enfermé** dans le bunker durant son accouchement.

 

Je **sortis** les deux photos que je trainais tout le temps sur moi et montrait à qui qu’onques voulait bien voir. C’était une photo de Louis et moi qu’il avait insisté qu’on prenne professionnellement à ses sept mois de grossesses. Il était devant moi et son gilet de maternité était relevé pour que je puisse mettre ses mains sur son ventre. Ses mains à lui étaient par dessus les miennes. On ne voyait pas mon visage qui était caché dans son cou, mais Louis lui souriait tellement, il avait toujours été positif et heureux, mais depuis sa grossesse, il souriait tout le temps. La deuxième était la première écographie de notre bébé. Je me souviendrais de ce jour pour le reste de ma vie. J’étais tellement stressé.

 

— Styles

 

Un soldat rentra dans la chambre et me ré escorta dans la pièce principale. Quand je suis arrivé, Thierry et le Capitaine se tournèrent vers moi.

 

— On a beaucoup discuté et on va sauver Louis, mais après, vous devez nous aidez et donner votre totale concentration.

 

J’allais répondre quand le téléphone de Thierry sonna. « Allo… quoi? Une balle… Il a glissé! Bon je vais en discuter. »

 

— Le virologue est mort. Il a glissé et s’est tiré une balle dans la tête.

 

Le Capitaine avait l’air de vouloir reprendre les mots qu’il venait juste de me dire. Je l’ai regardé en haussant les épaules comme pour dire : « Je n’irais pas là-bas sans Louis. » Il se retourna et dit à un autre soldat :

 

— On avance l’opération à maintenant. Habillé Styles et on se rencontre au quai de départ numéro 3.

 

On me donna un uniforme de l’armée, on me mit de la protection partout et on me donna un fusil. Je les ai suivis jusqu’au quai dont par la suite, je suis embarqué dans l’hélicoptère qui me **mènerait** à mon Louis. En arrivant dans le quartier, je vis qu’il était tellement silencieux que les zombies n’avaient pas encore envahi la place. Donc ces bêtes ne réagissaient pas au bruit. J’ai transmis l’information au Capitaine qui a ensuite dit de ne pas se poser dans le jardin, mais d’aller plus loin pour ne pas attirer l’attention.

 

Nous étions prêts. Maintenant, il fallait juste aller sauver Louis.

 

…

 

On marchait furtivement dans la maison, il fallait descendre au sous-sol et un zombie était au premier étage. J’avais 2 soldats avec moi. Nous étions en train de descendre les escaliers de la maison qui était étrangement calme, et si propre comparativement à la ville qui était sens dessus dessous.

 

On était enfin rendu devant la porte du bunker. C’était une porte en métal blinder où il fallait rentrer un code et être capable de tourner une roulette pour la déverrouiller. Les zombies n’auraient jamais pu passer cette porte. J’ai rentré le code, tourner la roulette et enfin, la porte commença à ouvrir. Je rentrais premier avec un autre soldat pendant que l’autre faisait la garde.

 

— Louis, dis-je en déposant mon fusil et en allant vers Louis.

 

Je le pris dans mes bras malgré son gros ventre qui nous bloquait un peu et j’ai parsemé son visage de petit baiser pendant qu’il souriait et riait un peu. Je finis par arrêter et mit mon index sur sa bouche.

 

— Chut, il y a un zombie au premier étage, je vais t’aider à te lever et ensuite on va t’amener jusqu’à l’hélicoptère, d’accord?

 

Louis hocha la tête. Je l’ai aidé à se lever, j’ai repris mon fusil et ensuite nous **sommes** **retournés** sur nos pas. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans notre salon pour sortir de la maison, Louis a arrêté de marcher et a regardé par notre grande fenêtre. Nos voisins d’à côté sortaient par la maison pour s’enfuir. La petite fille qui marchait en serrant la main de son père a échappé sa poupée. Elle lâcha la main pour aller chercher sa poupée, en relevant la tête, elle aperçut un zombie au loin et commença à crier. Son cri attira tous les zombies qui étaient dans les parages, dont le zombie de notre premier étage qui descendit en trombe pour sortir à son tour. Dès que j’entendis le zombie descendre, je mis ma main sur la bouche de Louis, car je savais qu’il aurait crié lui aussi.

 

Les zombies se rapprochaient de la famille jusqu’à ce qu’un des soldats tire sur les zombies. Ils se retournèrent vite vers nous et commencèrent à se diriger vers nous. Certains restèrent pour mordre la famille et le reste **arrivait** vers nous. Je sentis aussitôt une poussée d’adrénaline, je mis mon fusil sur mon épaule et prit Louis dans mes bras. Nous courions jusqu’à notre chambre où il y avait un petit balcon. L’autre soldat avait appelé l’hélicoptère pour qu’il vienne nous chercher. Les deux soldats tiraient sur les zombies ce qui les faisait ralentir, mais ne les arrêtait pas du tout. L’échelle descendit et j’aidai Louis a monté. Après l’avoir aidé, je fis monter les deux soldats.

 

Pendant que j’aidais les soldats à monter, en me retournant un zombie s’approcha de moi et essaya de me mordre. Je pris mon fusil dans mes mains et le bloqua avec. Il a fini par me cracher dessus, je me suis tassé et il est tombé en bas de l’échelle. Je pris mon fusil et me mit par dessus la rambarde. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… les zombies se rapprochaient. 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… Les zombies étaient rendus dans la chambre, je suis monté dans l’échelle et un zombie a réussi à s’accrocher après moi. Je lui donnai quelques coups de pieds et il finit par s’écraser sur le sol. Je finis enfin de monter l’échelle. Arrivé en haut le capitaine se jeta sur moi.

 

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez faite Styles, attendre les zombies qui arrivent comme ça. C’était beau allez chercher votre mari, mais on ne voudrait pas le laisser veuf en plus, cris la Capitaine.

— Le zombie m’a craché au visage, je voulais juste être sur que je n’avais pas été contaminé. J’ai compté ça prend dix secondes pour aller d’humain à zombie.

 

Je m’assis à côté de Louis et lui prit la main, il avait de la sueur qui lui perlait sur le front, et ses mains sur son ventre.

 

— Est-ce que ça va? dis-je en relevant les cheveux qui lui **tombait** sur le front, je lui es essuyé la sueur qu’il avait dans son visage.

— Des fausses contractions, le docteur avait dit qu’elle arrivait durant le 3e trimestre.

 

Il prit ma main et commença à souffler de petite bouffée d’air. Je savais qu’une fausse contraction arrivait. Il me serrait la main très fort ce qui était un peu inconfortable.

 

— Quand vous allez arriver, on va vous **examiner** par le docteur du camp, dit le Capitaine en regardant Louis.

 

Louis lui sourit et retourna son regard vers l’avant. Je me penchai dans le quartier où je remarquai le grand-père de la famille qui venait de se faire mordre. Les zombies le contournaient et agissait comme si de rien était. Pourquoi les zombies attaquaient tout le monde sauf lui? Qu’est-ce qui le rend si spécial.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions rendus à la base militaire. Celle-ci était tellement retirée qu’aucun zombie n’était encore arrivé, mais par précaution, personne ne restait dehors. Louis se leva en même temps qu’une fausse contraction le frappa, ce qui lui fit se plier en deux de douleur. J’ai donné mon fusil au soldat à côté de moi et je l’ai pris dans mes bras pour le transporter à l’intérieur du bunker. Arrivé là-bas, je l’ai amené à l’infirmerie où le docteur a commencé à l’examiner. On m’a ramené à Thierry et au Capitaine qui s’était débarrassé de toutes leurs protections pour parler de ce qui venait d’arriver.

 

— Je pense que les zombies n’attaquent qu’un groupe précis de personnes dis-je.

— Oui, les humains! répondit le capitaine.

— Non, je pense qu’il n’attaque que ceux qui sont en bonne santé. Malheureusement, ce groupe est très gros. Ils ont besoin d’un hôte en pleine santé, ils n’attaquent pas ceux qui ont une certaine maladie.

 

Nous arrêtions de parler durant un petit moment. C’était aussi silencieux que pouvait l’être dans un bunker rempli de militaire.

 

— Donc, il faudrait trouver quelle maladie fait en sorte que les zombies ignorent la personne qui la porte, demande Thierry.

— Oui, j’ai besoin d’aller à un endroit où il y a plein de maladies stockées.

 

Thierry et le Capitaine se regardèrent.

 

— On pourrait l’envoyer dans un bureau de l’OMS.

— Et risquer sa vie encore plus? demanda le Capitaine.

 

On discuta encore plus et finalement, une décision fut prise. On m’enverra un hélicoptère et un soldat pour se rendre au bureau de l’Organisation mondiale de la Santé la plus proche. On partirait dans 1 heure.

 

…

 

— Toc, toc, dis-je en rentrant dans l’infirmerie

 

Louis était couché dans un lit, il leva la tête, me regarda et souri.

 

— On va m’envoyer à l’OMS. On pense avoir trouvé comment les arrêter.

 

Louis me demanda comment on allait s’y prendre. Je lui expliquai ce qu’on allait faire jusqu’à ce qu’un docteur rentre dans la pièce.

 

— Agent Styles, je peux vous parler?

 

J’embrassai Louis et sortie de la chambre avec le docteur.

 

— Louis a vécu un stress immense et je pense qu’il pourrait commencer l’accouchement très bientôt. Le bébé a senti la détresse de Louis et va vouloir sortir. Il ne peut pas sortir du lit tant qu’il n’a pas accouché.

— Est-ce que sa santé est en péril?

— Non, tant qu’il reste sous surveillance, tout va bien aller.

 

Nous sommes rentrés à nouveau dans la chambre. Je continuai de parler avec Louis jusqu’à ce qu’on m’amène me rechanger pour aller à l’hélicoptère. J’étais prêt.

 

…

 

Bip… bip… bip

 

C’est le son que j’ai entendu en me réveillant. Qu’est-il arrivé? J’essaie de lever mon bras, mais celui-ci était attaché à un brancard. J’ai commencé à me débattre. Qu’est-ce que j’avais fait?

 

— Arrêtez de vous débattre, ça ne servira à rien.

 

J’ai retourné ma tête vers un homme qui venait de rentrer dans la salle.

 

— Qui êtes-vous? demandai-je.

— Vous n’êtes pas en position de me demander qui je suis. Qui êtes-vous?

— Je suis un agent de l’ONU.

— Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire?

 

Je me suis tourné vers la table à côté de moi et j’ai vu mon téléphone satellite. J’ai essayé de l’attraper en oubliant que j’étais encore attaché par les poignets.

 

— Prenez ce téléphone et parlez à Thierry!

 

Il prit le téléphone et appela Thierry. Leur appel dura quelques minutes avant qu’il ne raccroche. Il ne dit pas un mot et arriva vers moi, où il me détacha du brancard. On m’amena ensuite dans une autre salle où un petit groupe de personne était réuni.

 

— Que m’est-il arrivé? questionnai-je.

— Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par des zombies à l’extérieur de l’immeuble.

 

Je restais silencieux durant un moment. Par la suite, je leur ai expliqué mon idée pour pouvoir **me** sauver des zombies.

 

— Donc vous pensez qu’il faudrait être malade pour éviter les zombies.

— Oui, c’est une hypothèse, mais à ce point, on n’a plus rien à risquer.

 

Les scientifiques se regardèrent dans les yeux.

 

— L’ennui, c’est que toutes nos maladies sont dans l’aile B.

— L’aile B?

— Oui, un de nos chercheurs travaillait avec un échantillon de la maladie des zombies et il s’est fait contaminer. L’aile B est remplie de zombie comme elle.

 

Elle me pointa un zombie qui était contenu dans une salle en verre. Sa tête était accotée sur la vitre et de la bave sortait de sa bouche. On décida qu’il fallait que je traverse la passerelle avec un autre chercheur. On se mit des morceaux de cartons sur les avant-bras, le torse et les tibias faute de bon matériel pour se protéger et nous avons commencé.

 

Pour débuter, on a enlevé tout ce qui protégeait la porte qui reliait l’aile A à l’aile B. Nous avons dû le faire silencieusement pour éviter que les zombies soient attirés par le bruit. Ensuite, nous avons traversé la passerelle et nous sommes arrivés dans une cafétéria. C’était la que ça allait commencé à être difficile.

 

Nous marchions très lentement jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive au laboratoire. On était au laboratoire 40 et il fallait descendre jusqu’au 29. Dans chaque laboratoire, des zombies étaient enfermés, nous devions donc attendre que le zombie ne regarde pas par la porte et ne passions et continuions notre chemin.

 

Arrivées au laboratoire 30, il fallait tourner à droite et longer un couloir jusqu’au laboratoire 29. Le chercheur se tourna vers moi.

 

— Il y a trop de zombies là, il faut qu’on leur attire l’attention, je vais faire du bruit et toi tu cours jusqu’au laboratoire 29.

 

Il courut à mon opposé et commença à cogner sa batte de baseball contre le mur les zombies se précipitèrent vers lui. J’espère qu’il va pouvoir survivre. J’ai repris mes esprits et j’ai commencé à longer le couloir pour me rendre au laboratoire 29. Arrivé dans la salle vide, j’ai vu que les maladies étaient protégées. Il me fallait le code, j’allais me retourner pour aller aider le chercheur jusqu’à ce que le téléphone sonne.

 

— Le code, c’est 9663. 9-6-6-3.

 

Je me suis retourné et je me suis rendu compte qu’ils m’observaient par la caméra. Je me suis rapproché vers la porte et j’ai rentré le poste. 9… 6… 6… 3… La porte **s’est** ouverte au même moment qu’un zombie arriva dans la pièce. Il s’est tourné vers moi et je me suis précipité vers la porte pour la refermer derrière moi.

 

J’ai fouillé jusqu’à ce que je remarque deux boites avait des éprouvettes dedans. J’en pris et j’ai vidé une boite pour mettre le plus d’éprouvettes dedans. J’étais pressé, je voulais juste retourner chez moi et aller voir Louis. Je lisais les étiquettes, mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qui était écrit. J’ai trouvé une seringue et j’ai pris une éprouvette au hasard. J’ai retiré la seringue de l’éprouvette et je me la suis mise dans l’avant-bras.

 

Ça faisait 10 minutes que j’attendais dans la salle. On m’avait dit qu’il fallait que la maladie commence à faire effet. Je me suis finalement levé et j’ai ouvert la porte. C’était le moment de vérité.

 

Le zombie rentra, me regarda et claqua des dents. Il me contourna et continua son chemin. La maladie avait marché. J’ai lâché mon arme et je me suis rendu jusqu’à la cafétéria. J’ai pris un coke dans une machine distributrice et je l’ai bu. Ensuite, j’ai commencé à faire plein de bruit, je voulais attirer les zombies ici pour me rendre à la passerelle.

 

Rendu à la passerelle, on me l’a ouverte. J’ai donné la boite au chercheur qui a commencé à faire leur recherche. J’ai décidé d’appeler Thierry pour me faire rapatrier à la base.

 

— Thierry?

— Harry! Ça va bien?

— Oui, on vient de trouver un remède pour les humains encore en vie.

— J’ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Harry, dit Thierry.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est **?** Tu es resté silencieux durant un moment après que ton hélicoptère ait écrasé…

— Et puis…

— On voulait déplacer Louis dans une autre base militaire, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi donc on lui a dit qu’il y avait une possibilité que tu sois, tu sais…

— Mort, dis-je sèchement.

— Oui, mort et le stresse a provoqué l’accouchement. Je te le passe.

 

L’accouchement! Louis venait d’avoir notre enfant et je n’avais même pas été présent à ce moment.

 

— Harry!

— Lou, on a eu notre petit garçon! Je suis désolé, tellement, je viens de trouver un remède, on rentre à la maison.

— Oui, Harry, il est tellement magnifique, j’aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là.

 

J’ai continué lui parler jusqu’à ce qu’un chercheur arrive à côté de moi. Pour me remercier, il me donna une enveloppe. Dedans, il y avait deux seringues et deux petites éprouvettes. Une pour Louis et une pour mon bébé. C’était fini, je pouvais finalement retourner à la maison.

 

…

 

Grâce au remède, ceux qui ont **survit** ont tous eu une chance pour se défendre contre les zombies qui nous avaient **envahis**. Des centaines de vies avaient été perdues, des monuments avaient été décimés. Maintenant, on se battait au meilleur de notre capacité. Un jour, cette guerre allait être oubliée, nous allions seulement en parler dans les livres d’histoire. World War Z. C’était comme cela qu’il l’avait appelé.

 

Ce n’était pas comme ça que j’avais prévu la naissance de Zack, je voulais qu’on revienne dans notre maison, qu’on puisse aller dans notre jardin et qu’on soit heureux, mais Louis allait bien et Zack aussi. Nous allions faire du mieux que nous pouvions pour survivre. Après tout, c’était pour ça que l’être humain existait.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimé laissez des kudos et des commentaires :) mon insta, twitter, wattpad, tumblr & skyrock (yadadi yadada) : @obeyxlarry
> 
> lire sur [skyrock](http://obeyxlarry.skyrock.com/3268097258-world-war-z.html)


End file.
